Carlisle And The Volturi
by PortKeyToForks27
Summary: This story is about the few decades Carlisle spent with the Volturi. It doesn't really go into much discription in the books, so I thought I'd try to write about it. Rated T for later chapters. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Carlisle and the Volturi**

_**Author Note: **__The characters in this story do not belong to me. Stephanie Meyer created these wonderful characters and I wanted to write about them._

**Chapter One**

_April, 1703_

Carlisle hated walking. Well, at human speed, anyway. How he yearned for the wind as it rushed through his silky blond hair, the dust as it swirled around his ankles as his feet skimmed across the ground. Running was one of the few things he enjoyed about his new life. His life as a vampire.

But he couldn't run here. He couldn't even acquire a horse, without being discovered for what he really was. He repelled animals now; they sensed that he was wrong, not human. They were right, of course, but it was rather inconvenient.

And he could only travel at night, too, on most days; another inconvenience. If he travelled during the day, he was sure to be burned at the stake. Humans did not take kindly to people who walked around with their pale skin glittering in the sunlight like diamonds were embedded in its surface.

But Carlisle was not to be discouraged. He was here to put his extended… existence to good use. He wanted to help people, and to do that, he needed to learn.  
During his time in Europe, Carlisle believed he had discovered his true calling: medicine. He reasoned that perhaps by saving lives, his soul may also be saved. It was a slim chance, but what choice did he have? If there were ways to be less of a monster, Carlisle was willing to try them.

And that included avoiding human blood, for now. He knew that being a doctor would involve blood, but he refused to drink it. Animal blood sustained him, what more did he need? It gave him enough energy to survive, and he needn't take human lives.

But he could only trust that when he _did _have to face blood in his work, his control would conquer his desire.

His next stop was Tuscany, and he was ready to make use of her libraries and universities. He hoped that, as well as studying medicine here, he could perfect the different dialects that were spoken here, which he had already begun to learn during his time in Italy.

As Carlisle trudged along the road in the mundane pace he was forced to endure on the off chance that a human passed by, he spotted the candles flickering in the windows of the city he was heading for: Florence.

His keen sense of hearing picked up the faint sounds of the sleeping city; howling dogs, crying babies, deep breathing, the occasional drunken holler. Not unlike any other city he had visited on his travels. But Carlisle was still excited nonetheless.

What new discoveries awaited him here?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note:** __The characters in this story do not belong to me_. I'm **so **bad at regular updates. If anyone has been waiting for this (which is unlikely, but hey) then I apologise. I know this chapter isn't very long, but I just wanted to put something out for you to read if you want to.

**Chapter Two**

_The same night_

Carlisle had decided against renting a room in Florence before he arrived, but he now sincerely regretted that decision.

He gazed around the abandoned stone house he had discovered, taking in the soot-blackened walls, the scorched table and chairs, the discarded cooking pots beside the ruined fireplace. The room was a mess, but for now, it was home.

The house had windows, he had seen them from the outside, but inside they were invisible; coated in thick, grey ash, like everything else. But this suited Carlisle, the sun's revealing rays would not find him here. They would keep him from exposure.

Carlisle's improved eyesight spotted tiny strips of moonlight break through the soot on the windows, but he was not worried about that; no human could peek inside. And he needed _some _light anyway, if he was to study.

Carlisle sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, and began to plan how he would spend his time in the morning. That is, if the weather allowed.

Perhaps he would visit one of Florence's many libraries. Even if the sun _was_ too bright, if he set out before the sun had fully risen, and left the library after the sun set, he would be able to go unnoticed.

Carlisle smiled; that sounded like a plan.

_The next day_

For the next few hours, Carlisle stared at the cracks in the soot on the window, waiting for the soft silver shafts to melt into shimmering golden beams. When the colour was just beginning to change, Carlisle leapt to his feet.

He sprinkled some ash on the floor, in an attempt to mask his scent, in case another vampire came a calling. Carlisle was aware that in large cities like Florence, he was not the only vampire in the area. Not with all these humans to feed on.

Carlisle frowned at the thought. He was glad it was still early; there would not be many of them wondering around at this time of day. Although Carlisle could stand to be around a few humans without killing someone, he daren't push his luck. The scent of a few humans at the same time was enough to push him close to the edge. He wouldn't risk it. He was relatively new to this life, after all.

Carlisle crept towards the charred wooden door and opened it slowly, gritting his teeth when the neglected hinges creaked like old joints. He glanced around and let out a soft sigh of relief when he saw that he was alone. The last thing he needed was a confused human spotting him leaving the dilapidated house and asking him what he was doing.

The streets of Florence were ghostly quiet at this time of day, and Carlisle strode slightly faster than a normal human pace when he realised that there was little chance of him being seen.

Then the scent hit him.

The sweet aroma of human blood drifted through the still morning air and ensnared Carlisle's senses. He crouched and flicked his head towards the smell. The marketplace. Of course, traders would be setting up their stalls before their customers woke.

Carlisle gripped on to that one rational thought which had managed to pierce through his animal instinct. He could not attack; people would wake soon and head to the marketplace. He must regain control, or it was over.

Carlisle fled the street. Although he did not quite dare to run full out, he walked at vampire speed until the tantalising odour was faint enough for him to think clearly again.

He rounded a corner and sank to the floor with his head in his hands. That had been so close. Carlisle cursed his naivety. What on earth had possessed him to make him think he was ready to become a doctor, ready to test his restraint?

If he could not even stroll through the city streets in the early hours of the morning, with hardly any humans around, how would he possibly be able to touch a human, never mind treat a bleeding wound?

Carlisle stayed on the ground, his head still in his hands, not daring to go near humans again for a while. Then he started to notice that his shadow was shortening, and he reluctantly got to his feet. If he didn't get inside soon, he would be caught in the sun, and that would be nearly as bad as what had almost happened at the marketplace.

Carlisle held his breath and crept along in the shadows of the buildings surrounding him, sneaking into alleyways as often as possible. He had studied a map of Florence before he set out for the city, and with his perfect vampire memory, Carlisle knew exactly where he was going.

Before too long, the library Carlisle was searching for loomed before him and blissfully blocked out the sun for a moment. He gazed at the domed structure, taking in the intricate details carved into the stone that humans would not be able to pick up. Eventually he tore his eyes away and entered the building.

Once inside, he decided to head to the section on Tuscan history. If he was going to be staying here, Carlisle reasoned to himself, then he might as well learn the history of the region.

Thankfully, there were only two or three humans in the building, either working or reading, so Carlisle started breathing again, keeping it shallow. He strolled past the wooden shelves, searching for the right section.

When he found it, Carlisle picked a book at random, and sat down to read.

_**Author Note: **Sorry if that was a bit boring. In the next chapter, the Volturi will make their first appearance, hopefully. It's the summer holidays soon, where I live, so I'll have a lot more time to write than I do now. Please review! :)_


End file.
